Toontown: CEO
by greenflorida321
Summary: The second book of my trilogy. Joshua ran into Ren & Stimpy. He also ran into a good friend, Lola Bunny (the original one). So the good thing is that it adds more people into the group and they can make it. Or will they? Would they lose from Stimpy's stupidity? Let's find out.
1. A New Day

Chapter 1: A New Day

It was a crisp, cool dawn in my house. I'm Joshua Miller. Just reminding you. You may remember me from the last book, Toontown VP. Good Nightmare kissed me and we went out, and we ran into the sunset, and here we are, in my humble abode.

Her soft, black, lush fur brushed against me. The fur tickled my nose, and I sneezed.

"Bless you." she chuckled.

"Thank you." I replied. I kissed her, got out of bed, and rushed to the shower, with my normal clothes I wear occasionally: an orange, 2-buttoned shirt, navy blue jeans, and Converse shoes. I took a very cold shower (woke me up in an instant second), brushed my teeth for 2 minutes, got dressed, and knocked the door open. "Well, is today the day we beat the pearls out of the CEO?" I asked Good Nightmare.

"Oh yeah, it is. We'll beat him 'til he bleeds in a horrific puddle of oil and crush his-"

"Night. The readers don't want to picture the scene." I disrupted. She mouthed: 'Oh. I forgot there might be kids reading this...' I ate a smoked salmon sandwich, and some coffee, and toast with butter for breakfast; just something for my energy and heart. I gave her a signal that I was ready, so, we walked out, all dressed, and we went outside.


	2. Time to Beat the Crud Out of the CEO!

I blew my whistle, but the others didn't come. I blew my whistle again, but louder. Still no one but me and Nightmare. I blew my whistle the loudest I could, and STILL; nobody came. I blew my whistle very quietly, and everyone came. I facepalmed myself, but I bottled my anger. "Alright, you lazy old toads. We're continuing our mission to fight the forces of evil. But, first, lemme make sure why you guys were delayed." I explained, and got a jellybean juice breather, and made them all, except Nightmare who has been with me the whole time, exhale from their mouths. I looked at all the results, and they were high. "Sweet son of a pearl. What is this, the Great Depression?" I snapped at them.

"C'mon man. We were just celebrating.." one of the Toons said.

"Just celebrating... JUST CELEBRATING?! Celebrate in my furry.." I paused for a second. "J-Just FORGET ABOUT IT, DANG it. I gave a signal to follow me to my golf cart. I got in the driver's seat; Nightmare was in the passenger seat; and the others were in the back seat. I reversed my golf cart out of the garage, turned the wheel to the right, put the gear into forward, and went full speed ahead to the Bossbot HQ.

We arrived at the gates of the Bossbot HQ 25 minutes later and got out of the car. "Alright, I'm going in." I said to the others. I walked inside, but I got kicked out, unfortunately.

"Hey! No Toons are allowed! Read the sign! " the Cog guard shouted at me.

"Aw, that's too bad. 'CAUSE IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I AM TRYING TO COME IN PEACEFULLY, BUT A JACK-" Don't get me wrong, I'm always a nice person. but just that... that... thing make me go off my rocker."-LIKE YOU JUST HAS TO BE SO FREAKIN' ANNOYING?!" And slowly, but surely, he wet himself, and what did he say? Bupkes. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Nothing."Thank you for your patience. Have a lovely evening. And I do NOT want to hear another excuse of why you came late this morning or in the future. Is THAT clear?" The group nodded slowly, and we went inside the elevator. "Half-witted Cogs..." I muttered softly. We all went in as the elevator closed.


	3. Generators These Days

The elevator took a pretty long time. I was just snoozing in the elevator, with obviously nothing to do. I smelled some sizzling cooking oil, I opened my eyes, and I saw Nightmare cooking the beef for burgers. "Good Nightmare. You done with those hamburgers yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just need to set the burgers up." she replied. She set up the burgers, and handed us them. "Gates, I've been thinking," she said, "Do you think maybe we can just be friends? It's better than nothing. And besides, you know I'll stick with you 'til the end." I kinda admit, my brain penetrated at that part. But, I went with it.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. We all starting eating our burger, and by the time we finished our burger, the elevator opened. But, for some reason, the lights were out. Probably the generator took too much electricity. But just then, everyone, and I, saw a lantern. I was excepting the Toon holding it to be Good ol' Gil Giggles, but it was Rose, the cream rabbit who owns Flower Bed & Breakfast.

"Rose? What in Sam Hills are you doing in the Bossbot HQ? You're supposed to be at Flower Bed & Breakfast." I said.

"Yeah. I know. But since Giggles has the cold and the flu, I'm just gonna sub for him." she replied, and chuckled in cute kind of way. I admit, it was reasonable for her to sub for the little pig. "And besides, I thought you could fix the generator." she told me amorously. Yup, the thing was broken. Generators these days.

"I guess I could. But I don't ha-"

"Here are the tools." Well, that was fast. I took the tools, (and for some strange reason) she grabbed my hand, and took me to the generator. I even expected she had a crush on me. If you were me, you'd obviously see her heart-shaped eyes. Man, I-I don't know what is with girls nowadays. I put the tools on the floor, and told her what the damage was.

"It's just the blue wire and the red wire that disconnected. Maybe if I try to-" Then, I got a _HECK_ of a shock from the bottom of my spine, to the top. Then, I started walked around like I was a person whose amount of jellybean juice 500 proof in the blood was higher than the law says. But then again, there aren't any laws here ('cause f- screw logic; that's why). "Hey, has anyone got insurance for steaming hotness from the top to bottom of your spine?" I slurred, and passed out on the ground.

_Twilight's POV_

"Man, the poor dog passed out." Rose pouted.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby. He'll come to his senses sometime..." I murmured. Then, we heard a rumble inside the generator. I looked what was inside, and cartoon characters were running straight out of the thing. And you wanna know who it was? It was the Looney Tunes... Funny how crud gets real in later chapters, like the next one.


	4. The Looney Tunes Gang (not ALL of 'em)

"I wonder if the guy's okay. Whaddya think, Lola?" I heard faintly. Could that have been Bugs Bunny?

"I think he'll be okay. Poor thing's all electrocuted." And I know, that's the original Lola. I reall

"I-I'm sure he's f-f-f-f-, he's f-f-f-f- okay." Oh, that's Porky.

"Hey, look! He's waking up." I recognize that voice. It's Speedy Gonzales.

"So he is!" And that high-pitched voice, that's Petunia. Then, finally, I opened my eyes and I saw them all standing around me. The lights were a bit blinding to my eyes.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs asked while chewing his carrot, and his face near mine; his usual catchphrase.

"Not really much. Hey, what time is it here?" I asked.

"It's seven thoity-seven Toontown time."

"Been out for about 1 hour, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, you guys in the elevator. He's okay." Lola told the others. Porky helped me get up, and I brushed the soot off me. I felt a zap of electricity. Yup, I still have it inside me. "So you're fighting the Chief Executive Office, right?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, but we really haven't accomplished that yet." I replied.

"Well, we'll help." the Looney Tunes gang said. I shrugged, and I told everyone to follow me into the gates. But, suddenly, millions of Version 2.0 Cogs slammed onto the floor.

"We're sc-sc-sc-screwed." Porky squeaked.

"What makes you say that, Porky?" I slyly asked, with a smirk on my face, and with a sledgehammer behind me. I knocked out the millions of Cogs violently in about two minutes. I got a grand piano, and play "Someone's Rockin' My Dreamboat" while the Cogs' flew into the Underworld. When every Cog was gone, I kept on smashing them till they became a whole heap of scrap. "We'll probably use this in World War III just incase." I said to everyone, and I slid down the pile. "Okay, let's go." I called. We all FINALLY went inside, and it was all there: The banquet, the Big Cheeses sitting, waiting for their food. Wait, Big Cheeses? Well, Porky was right. We were screwed.

"Nice place, don't you think... uh, what's your name?" Lola asked me.

"Joshua. And yeah, it's nice. Better than your average Toontown restaurant." I replied, and we both laughed. Then, we went to feed the Cogs and we have to feed them til' they detonate, and I mean it. You want to know my reaction from that? Challenge… accepted.


End file.
